X Teenz Rock
by Deadangelgirl
Summary: All the X-Men are in high school. Xavier is Storm's Father. Jean and Scott are dating and Ororo(Storm) meets the new boy and falls in love.
1. Meeting You

**This is my first story Please try to be nice in your reviews.**

Chapter 1: Meeting You

It was early at the Institute. It was Monday and Ororo Munroe A.K.A Storm was getting ready for the school day. When she descended the staircase in a skirt that just barely covered her butt and hips and a top that looked like a sports bra she noticed that she was being stared at by a boy that she had never seen before. She just shrugged it off at first and went to class. She had English first period, and man did she hate her teacher Mr. Brando. He was always hitting on his female students (she'd have to remember to tell the Professor about that). When she entered the room she saw Jean -her best friend- sitting on Scott's desk. She also was in a similar outfit as Ororo only her skirt was longer than Storm's and her shirt was a regular lengthed top with extra thin straps.

Storm was talking to them when the new boy walked in. When he sat down Jean whispered said "Oh he did not just sit there." This made Scott and Ro' turn and look at him. Storm rolled her eyes and turned to face Jean. Scott soon did the same. Jean said "O (Ororo) aren't you going to go tell him to get out of your seat?" "No Jean," O replied. Scott finally spoke and asked "Why not he is in your seat." " Storm answered "Because Xavier told me if I got in one more fight with a new kid this year that he would take away my car." Both Scott and Jean knew she loved her new 2SS Chevy Camaro Convertible. It was summit white with a beige leather interior, rotating tires, a killer built in stereo system, a zebra print steering wheel, a built in dvd player, an Ipod attachment and a MP3 player attachment.

Storm then walked up to the new kid with a fake smile on her face. He said "Oh I'm sorry is this your seat?" She was about to reply when Mr. Brando walked up to them, looked her up and down and asked "Ororo would you come with me please?" She was about to tell him no but he grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room. The new boy noticed that she looked scared and was struggling to get free, so he got up and followed them. He stood behind a wall and listened to the conversation the two were having. Mr. Brando said "Storm my dear girl look at me." Her reply "No. What do you want from me." Mr. Brando answered with "I want to FUCK you so _**hard**_ Ororo. You honestly have no idea how _**hardly**_ I want to FUCK you. Oh I really badly want to FUCK you my dear." She gave him a disgusted look and said "Get away from me." He said" Fine if you won't come willingly than I guess I will force you to come." He Grabbed her by her upper arm and started pulling her into the janitors' closet. Just as he was pulling her in the new boy came out from behind the wall and said "Let her go before I slice your head off." She literally ran down the hall and up to her room.

The new boy had followed her to her room, and was now standing by her door wondering what he would say to her. When he realized what he would say he knocked on the door. Storm replied to the knock by saying as long as you are not Mr. Brando you may enter." The new boy entered her room reluctantly and said "hey I saw what happened are you okay." Her reply was "yes I'm fine I'll just have some bruises on my arm thanks for your concern." He soon said "you're welcome. Oh- Why are you is such a skimpy outfit?"

"Because this skimpy outfit as you call it is my Cheering outfit. I'm head cheerleader, so my outfit is different than everyone else's on the squad."

"Well it is a very nice outfit. If you want to look like a whore."

"Gee Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So what is your name stranger."

"Logan or if you'd prefer you can call me wolverine. What's your's Darlin'?"

"I thought you saw what happened? Oh well I'm Ororo Munroe But people call me Storm. You may call me either one."

"What if I wanted to call you Beautiful?"

"Why would you want to call me that?"

Logan replied "because Ororo means Beautiful."

Ororo had to smile. She never thought anyone would ask her if they could call her that. She thought it was cool.

Logan then said "you are beautiful you know."

It was more a statement than it was a question but she answered anyway with "Thanks you are very handsome yourself Logan."

"Well I'm glad I met you Ororo."

"Same to you Logan. Now I have to go talk to the Professor about Mr. Brando."

"I'll join you since I watched what happened."

"Thanks Logan."

And with that they went to see Professor Xavier.

**So tell me should I continue this story?Tell me your ideas and opinions.**


	2. Talking A LOT

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter. I DON'T OWN THE X-Men**

Talking A LOT

Professor Xavier was sitting in his office when Storm and wolverine came in. He was in the middle of a conversation with Jean and Scott about kissing in class. It was something Storm wished she hadn't heard the end of. It was to late though she had heard the end of it.

Jean said "Professor I am sorry that I kissed him during class but I..."

Storm cut her off by saying "Daddy what I need to tell you is more important than the excuses J (Jean) Is about to make for kissing Scott." Xavier said "angel are you sure this can't wait?"

Yes Dad I'm sure its about Mr. Brando."

Jean jumped into the conversation by saying "didn't he try to R-Y-W-A-K?"

Professor said "what does that mean?"

Logan and Scott answered at the same time with " Rape You Without Anyone Knowing."

"Storm Mr. Brando tried to rape you?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you daddy, but it's not important remember?"

"Never mind what I said. You didn't let him did you?"

"I wasn't going to I was about to attack him, but Logan here said he would cut his head off if he didn't let me go. Logan convinced him to let me go."

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe. Wow It's your first day and I think you've already made a big impression on her." Charles Xavier said when he noticed Logan had wrapped an arm around Storm's waist and that she was right up against his side and was blushing. Storm then looked down at her feet still blushing. That is until Logan lifted her head and kissed her cheek. This made her look at him with wide eyes. Logan bent down a little and whispered to Storm "would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" She replied "Sure if my dad approves."

Logan looked at the professor and asked "may I ask you something Chuck?"

"Logan I don't think you should call my dad that."

"Oh no it's quite alright if he calls me that Ororo. Oh Logan you know I'm a telepath you can ask me your question that way."

"_Is it alright if I were to take Ororo out to dinner tonight?"_

"_Young man you may on one condition."_

"_What is the condition?"_

"_I would like to know what your intentions are."_

"_Sir, I do not plan on harming your daughter I just would like to take her out for a nice dinner and possibly if it's alright with you I was going to take her to the movies."_

"_That is fine by me just don't do anything to her that she doesn't want you to do. Got it?"_

"_Yes sir. Thank you."_

Then the mind to mind conversation ended. Professor said " Storm I'll take care of Mr. Brando for you."

Storm replied "Dankie pappa. Doen ons almal 'n guns en brand hom. So is Logan en ek kan gaan uit vanaand?"

Professor said "Ja, jy en Logan kan. Eers het hy wil hê jy moet neem vir ete dan is hy neem jy 'n fliek ok om te sien?"

Storm answered with "Ja."

Jean Scott and Logan where still in the room and they just go "okay then."

Storm said "sorry I forgot that you guys don't speak Afrikaans. I said Thank you daddy. Do us all a favor and fire him. So Logan and I can go out tonight?"

Professor said "and I said yes you and Logan can. First he wants to take you to dinner then he is taking you to see a movie ok?"

Storm said "and then I said yes. Well lets get back to our classes. Come on you guys."

Professor said "actually Storm you guys only had a half day today so you have no more classes just cheer-leading practice."

Storm said "okay then got to go." She grabbed Logan and headed to the door but stopped when the Professor said "Logan one more thing keep my angel safe."

Logan said "sure thing Chuck."

Then they left the room once in the hall storm asked "what time are we leaving?" Logan replied "how about 7 o'clock?" Storm said "sure meet me in the garage we'll take my new car." They kissed again then storm said "I have to go to Cheer-leading practice. Bye." With that they kissed one more time then went their separate ways.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Reviews are encouraged. **


	3. Cheer-Practice

**Sorry that the beginning of this story was so gross bu don't worry It won't be as gross now that those chapters are out of the way. Remember I don't own X-Men. Sorry I have not written in awhile but I had computer problems. **

Chapter 3: Cheer-leading Practice

Right after she left Logan, Storm walked to the football field for practice. When she arrived she noticed that the whole team was there waiting on her. Jean was the first to speak to her "oh my gosh where have you been we were waiting for, like ever. Did you notice that the football team has practice right now too? Oh did you meet the new quarterback yet?" Storm answered with "I don't know if I've met him yet. Yes I know they do that's why we have practice so that we can see how they do when they hear our cheers. Oh sorry I was late I was with Logan you know that." Rogue replied "so you have met the quarterback. Isn't he cute? I love Bobby though." All the other girls said " Yeah he is so cute." Rogue said "yeah but we have boyfriends, but I know a certain head cheer-leader that doesn't have a boyfriend." Storm quickly replied "um I have a date tonight actually." Rogue asked "with who?" Before Storm could answer someone behind them answered "with me." The girls turned around to see Logan standing there in his football uniform. Storm said "don't have practice to attend?"

"Yes but I wanted to see you before we started practice." The group of girls standing behind Storm all said "aw how sweet."

Well I have to practice now or we won't be able to go on that date. See you later Logan." With that she kissed him and started walking away but she turned and said "Oh Logan" he looked at her and she continued "I love you." He said "I love you too Ro'" with that the girls went to start practicing.

Storm said "lets start out with the song." The group said "but that is our talent show performance." Storms reply was "so we need to practice it too." They said "true. Okay lets do it." They chose to dance to "Love Don't Cost a Thing" by Jennifer Lopez. When the finished the song they did their cheers. They practiced until 9:00 PM. After practice the football players went up to them and Logan asked "so are you going to introduce me to your friends Storm?" She said "yes. The red head on my left is Jean, the reddish brown haired girl with the white streak is Rogue or Marie. On my left you have Kitty or Shadowcat she has the long brown hair and then last but not least Jubilation is the one with the spiky brown hair. Just to remind you even though you probably know their names on your team you have Scott, Colossus, Bobby, Pyro, Hank, Kurt, Evan, Forge, Remy, Angel, Chris, Steven, Max, Mark, Bailey, Quincy, Zane, Zack, Albert, Dylan, Nate, Brendon, Brandon, Marty, Marshall, Rico, Luke, Craig, Rio, Martin, Sam, Joesph, his brother Jacob, and Brandon's cousin Jordan. Happy now?" His reply to that was "yes now We need to get ready or we will miss our reservations. I'll meet at at the bottom of your stair case at 10." They went to get ready as soon as that was said.

**Don't forget to review next chapter will be called "The Date" do you think it will go well or not let me know what you think thanks**

**~Deadangelgirl~**


	4. The Date

**Sorry I haven't updated this story I have been busy the salad has a fake name.**

_Chapter 4: The Date_

Ororo and Logan met at the bottom of the grand staircase and then headed to the car. On the way to the restaurant Logan looked over at Ororo and said "'Ro you look very nice."

"Thank you Logan you look good yourself"

"I'm glad you think so."

They got to the restaurant and got a booth in a dimly lit corner. They were only sitting there a couple minutes when the waiter came to get their order. Ororo being a vegetarian got the A/N:(fake name for the salad) Honsa Fra DE Salad while Logan got Stake and fries. While they waited they went to the salad bar and got some interesting appetizers for themselves. When their food came they ate in a comfortable silence. Once they finished eating Logan reached across the table took Ororo's hand and told her "I really enjoyed being with you tonight." She told him that she felt the same and they both got up to leave after Logan paid for dinner. As they got their coats on Logan handed Ororo a beautiful purple rose which she gladly accepted. Together they left the restaurant and headed back to the mansion.

Once they got back they went and sat on the cliff at the edge of the institute. Logan and Ororo watched the sunset together, but then they got distracted when they looked at each other and started kissing. When they pulled apart Logan said "I'm sorry." Ororo said "don't be." Just as they were about to kiss again the professor came into their minds.

"_Ororo, Logan,"_

"Yes professor/dad?" (A/N: dad is what Storm said)

" "_It's getting late come inside please." _

"Okay."

After that was said the professor left their minds.

As they walked back Logan asked her two questions "Would you go out with me again? Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

**Sorry It's so short but school's starting back up on the 28th so I've been preparing for my 8th grade year.**


End file.
